magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Illabor
These little creatures are fairly new to the World – at least, to this century. There were found embedded deep within several glaciers, and a passing magi spotted their suspended bodies. Out of curiosity, the magi decided to thaw the ice, and in doing so freed these companions. Illabors are strangely energetic for such a cold environment, and can dart out of eyesight in mere moments. They possess great control over ice, and create burrows inside glaciers which they travel through. When the ice covering the ocean grows thick enough, they burrow through that, as well. They will remain under cover for the warmer months, usually emerging only to feed. Illabor companions feast on anything that they can catch, from small mammals to some foliage. Their attention is caught by things that move, and it's just as likely that they'll pounce on a leaf as it is that they'll devour a rabbit. They are never violent to any creatures that are larger than them, however – rather, they'll try to engage most big animals in games. Arkenian kitsunes and vetuses are common targets, and find this less than amusing. Though they dislike towns and are shy towards most humans, illabor companions become very attached to their magi friends, and are great assets for those who travel to the north. Illabors will show hidden caves where a magi might pass the night, or drop a dead animal at their magi's feet in an effort to feed them. Egg This tan egg has brown markings on it, and what seems to be a pale fin has emerged from the side. Hatchling Illabor hatchlings are highly sociable creatures, and slither at great speed towards any humans they see. Despite being quite heavy and slippery, they insist on being picked up. If ignored, illabor hatchlings begin trying to climb up a person's clothing, sliding down again and again. Despite being quite energetic, these companions are always cold to the touch, and chill anyone who touches them. Should a illabor hatchling ever be wrapped in warm cloth, or placed near a fire, it will promptly throw a fit. They cannot stand any heat at all, and will go so far as to extinguish flames should they grow too high. Adult At the very height of winter, no one can find a single illabor companion. This isn't too much of an issue, as there are few magi who travel to the Arkene in such frigid conditions, and therefore no aid from any illabors is needed. At this time, all illabors disappear at the same exact moment, and no one has ever been able to track where they go. There are numerous theories, with the most popular being that these creatures tunnel further down into the ice than usual, disappearing into the earth's depths for some unknown purpose. When illabors reappear in a few short days, they are bursting with energy and have newly chosen mates. It can be a little difficult to discern which illabors have paired off, as they are never particularly close to each other and the two genders look much alike. At their full height, illabor companions are hardly taller than a human's knee. They are light tan and brown in color, but their bellies are nearly white. Hatchlings use this to their advantage by flipping over onto their backs to blend in with the snow, and then abruptly jumping up to chase at any passerby. These companions resemble reptiles in some ways, with their thick scales and slithering motions. Unlike snakes, they have two limbs, which end in marvelous sharp claws. This allows illabors to climb almost any surface, albeit slowly. When bored, these companions will take to exploring, and use their excess energy to scale large glaciers. It's more likely than not that they simply turn around at the top and slide back down, picking up speed and entertaining themselves. Breeding Additional Information *No. 465 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (December 2013/January 2014) *Released: December 15, 2013 *Sprites: Lazuli *Description: Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Ice